drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerille Lystral
Email: Elyna@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Ocean-blue Hair Color: Deeply red-tinged auburn hair Height: 5'1? Weight: 117 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Cairhein Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Cerille Lystral Age (must be 18 or younger): 16 Place of Origin (must be from the mainland of Randland): Born in Cairhien City to a noble Lord of the House Lystral and his mother, who was from Murandy. Hair Color: Deeply red-tinged auburn hair that glows red in the sunlight. Eye Color: Ocean-blue eyes. Height: 5'1? Weight: 117lbs. (pure muscle) Brief History: Cerille's mother, Tryll, was a poor woman living in Murandy years before Cerille's birth. Her father, Hakart Lystral, was travelling through the pass in Murandy after a business trip and found Tryll. Hakart saw the only thing that Tryll had to give. Her body. He offered her a home in Cairhien City, promising her that she would be happy, having anything she wanted. She had no thoughts of refusing that offer. Hakart was known inside his own house for having a terrible temper. He did his best to hold it back in front of Tryll because he knew that it would scare her away. After he brought her to Cairhien, they were married only a year afterwards and she became a noble lady, though she never really fit in. A month after their marriage, Tryll became pregnant with Cerille. Cerille was amazingly born right on time, being perhaps one of the most beautiful baby girls anyone had seen (or could remember seeing). Cerille grew up and gained fame as a tomboy. It annoyed her father greatly, but her mother rarely had a problem with it. She was used to being poor and looking forward to nothing more but having fun. When Cerille was eight years old, she had already outgrown climbing the trees in the garden. That was far too easy for her. It was expected to see her swinging nimbly from limb to limb at least once a day. But when she saw the soldiers practicing with their swords, she had a much different goal. One day, Cerille boldly requested that the captain of the soldiers that her father commanded teach her how to use a sword. The captain knew he was cornered now. This was a beautiful girl who was used to getting her way, coupled with the fact that she was well versed in the Game of Houses. Though he tried to refuse at first, it didn't take long before he had broken down and started teaching her how to use the sword. At first, Cerille's father did not know that she had been learning to use the sword, and she kept it a secret from him. She knew very well that he did not like her to do ?boys'? things. He had heard him pitching a fit numerous times. She thought he was pitiful, herself. However, when she was ten years old, her father walked into the courtyard where the soldiers were training and saw her in the middle of them using a sword as well. Hakart's temper rose to a feverish height as he stormed back into his home and began breaking things left and right. Tryll heard the commotion and began talking to him to try and figure out what was wrong. When he yelled the answer, she tried to calm him down. After nearly an hour, Tryll realized that her attempts to calm him down were not working. Unfortunately for her, she became angry with him and folded her arms in contempt as she said, ?Well, it's good that we at least have one member of the family doing a man's work.? Hakart's eyes bulged as he turned around and grabbed Tryll by the throat. In a surge of anger, Hakart threw Tryll against the wall. Before he could continue his rant, Cerille walked in the door behind him holding her sword in her hands. She stared at her mom who sat on the floor and said, ?What are you doing to her, daddy?!? Without any time to react, Hakart grabbed the sword from his daughter's hands and impaled her mom on it. Silence reigned in the room, as all eyes were bulging until Tryll breathed her last breath and said, ?I love you, Cerille.? Cerille fell to her knees on the floor crying. When Hakart finally realized what had happened, he pulled the sword out of his dead wife and dropped it on the floor. He tried to comfort Cerille by placing a hand on her shoulder but she responded by grabbing his arm and throwing him away from her. Cerille stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs, ?DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU KILLED MOMMY! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!?? When he got angry again, she turned and ran to her room. Hakart was left in the room with the corpse of his wife to contemplate what to do. He decided that there was only one thing to do, ignore it, say she had to leave and cover it up. If the daughter speaks, make it look like she's insane and you have to take care of her all on your own. Hakart was a master of the Game of Houses and had taught Cerille everything she knew. Unfortunately for him, he taught her everything he knew. In the years after her mother's death, Cerille became a completely different creature. To her father, she had become more like a woman, but what he didn't realize was her ego. Cerille had the utmost confidence in her abilities. She had began to flaunt her body to the people of Cairhien, revelling in the looks they gave her, yet she never let anyone get close to her. Her father was a meaningless creature to her. Cerille continued to learn to use the sword under the guards and she even found herself occasionally beating the newer soldiers because of her size and speed. She was no match for a trained guard, however. Her father knew she was still training with them, but Cerille had already made it clear that if he even tried to do anything about it, his little secret about Tryll would be exposed. At first Hakart thought she was bluffing. However, when a concerned noble lady stopped by asking him how Tryll was doing, saying that she heard a rumor that Tryll had never left, and mouthing other dangerous rumors that she had heard to him, he realized that Cerille wasn't bluffing. Cerille of course, denied anything to do with it. When she was fourteen, Cerille found herself going to common rooms often, talking to anyone she could. Her ego was evident there as well. On one occasion the guards had had to escort her home due to a fight she got into with a man that had been staring at her for four hours. After she hit him with a chair, the guards forced her outside and took her home. After that incident, Hakart found himself stuck. He had to do something about his daughter, and he was going to have to get rid of her. Cerille knew what was happening as soon as it started. She set her own plan into action, telling the serving ladies of the other nobles what had really happened, showing proof of abuse that had been done to herself as well, even though it was a bruise she had gotten from training. The rumors spread like wildfire until the noble Lords began to plot against Hakart. Cerille gave them all the information she could, just like the concerned little girl she was. Of course, her father had planted seeds of doubt within the town guards making them think that SHE had killed her own mother. A month after her fight in the common room of the inn, the Noble Lords brought their soldiers marching towards Hakart's home. Cerille let them in and told them where her father was and minutes later, Hakart was murdered. Feeling pleased with herself, she watched the Noble Lords leave, pretending to cry at having lost both of her parents now. She almost expected one of them to take her with them, but as she raised her head to see who was tapping her on the shoulder, she noticed that it was her father's guards. They told her what they ?knew? had ?really? happened and that they were going to have to take her captive. She denied the charges fervently and slapped the captain of the guards directly on his face. After berating him for being stupid just like her father had been, the captain began a thrust with his sword and Cerille had just enough time to move so that it was her side that got cut, rather than her stomach that got stabbed. Scared, Cerille ran out of her home. The guards were definitely not able to keep up with her, especially when she took to the trees and began to swing from branch to branch until she got to the edge of the city and escaped by jumping. The guards at the gates of the city were notified that if Cerille were to come back, she should be killed on sight. Cerille spent two days wandering away from Cairhien. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she wanted to continue training with a sword. As she walked, she saw homes and sometimes asked where she was headed if she kept walking. Few ever gave a good answer, most saying Andor, but after she threatened one farmer, he eventually told her she was walking towards Caemlyn. She smiled and kissed the man on his nose (while still holding him by the collar of his shirt) before she said, ?Okay. That's fine,? and walked off. She managed to catch a rabbit on the third day of her journey which appeased her rumbling stomach. The rest of her journey continued much the same, sparse meals and berating farmers into giving her information. She wasn't sure why they were so stubborn here, but she couldn't get answers any other way. She would have figured that they would give any information to a girl as beautiful as her. When she got to Caemlyn, she figured out why the farmers were so stubborn. The gate guards looked at her as if she were a piece of trash and she asked them, ?Hey, I am a Noble Lady! Why are you treating me like common trash?? They responded by pointing at her dress. For nearly two weeks she had walked to Caemlyn, gathering dirt on her dress, not to mention the blood that had soaked the entire bottom-right side of her dress. ?Pardon me, Lady, but you look as if you have just come from a common room brawl that did not go well for you. Plus your hair is dirty.? She gave them a look of indignation and crossed her arms before saying, ?Where can I get cleaned up and sign up for the city guard?? When the guards began to laugh, her face turned red. ?My Lady, perhaps you need some medicine as well. We don't allow nobles to join the guard, let alone women. Maybe if you really want to be a guard you should go to Tar Valon. Who knows, they may even make you a warder!? The guard concluded his advice by bursting out in laughter, followed by all of the other guards laughing hysterically as well. Her temper bursting, Cerille kicked the man so hard that he fall backwards on his back and then stormed away from the gates. She made sure to get out of sight as quickly as possible. In her experience, guards were too stupid to let something like that slide. At least they didn't know who she was. As she walked away from Caemlyn, she began the trip to Tar Valon. She decided to play the injured maiden at a farmer's house which allowed her to take a bath and get some clean clothes. It was no noble's dress, but it was a comfortable pair of slacks and a very nice wool shirt. Deciding to continue the masquerade, she hailed a man on a wagon and asked for a ride to Tar Valon. After he had gotten a good look at her, he didn't even think before saying yes. During the journey, she got to ride up front with the man and he complimented her often amidst his conversation. He just couldn't understand why a beautiful young lady like her wanted to go to Tar Valon. On the last night of the trip, Cerille had to remind the man that she was only fifteen or else he would have ended up kissing her (if he had even stopped at that). Cerille was almost glad to be away from the man when she reached Tar Valon. She asked the guards where to sign up to be a guard and they had a much different reaction. They pointed her to the White Tower and said that the Training Yards were on the side of the Tower. When she got to the Training Yards, she stared in awe of the men that were practicing there. At their beauty and at their swordsmanship. After a while, the beauty became common; all the men there were beautiful. But they way they moved with those swords. Especially the men in the cloaks. She barely noticed that they shifted colors as if to make them look like a pair of legs with a head and a pair of arms floating above them. She finally managed to ask one of the men some questions, her first question being, ?Who are those men that wear the cloaks?? After she had her questions answered, she decided that there was nothing that could stop her from being a warder. She decided to go get some food first by flirting in an inn and when she came back a couple of hours later, everyone was gone. She sighed and went by what she figured was the office of the man in charge and sat outside the door. She feel asleep in that very position until the morning when she was awoken by the Mistress of Trainees. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios